Little Red Riding Hood
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: Second in the "Immortal Fairy Tale" series. Alucard and Sage having been living harmoniously for all of a year. Then, with the addition of Sage's little sister, Iris, and the current Belmont, they must join together to stop Orlox from bringing Drac back
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Ah, yes! A sequel! I do love a good sequel! Now, I recommend that you should read the fic that came before this one, as you should do with any story or series or what have you. It goes by the title of "Beauty and the Dhampire." And now, without further ado, "Little Red Riding Hood!"

Disclaimer- I do not own Castlevania or any related names or characters or such. It all belongs to Konami. This applies to all chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1 

A year had passed since Adrian and Sage had escaped Castlevania with the help of Maria's spirit. Not much had happened since then. They had went to meet with Sage's mother, father, and sister. Her family had been overjoyed when they had seen them coming down the path toward their home. Sage clearly remembered seeing her younger sister first, sitting down and playing with her mother's roses. She had jumped up and screamed with delight when Sage had called her name. She had run in and retrieved her mother and father. All was well with them. All except that her mother had developed a cough.Her mother had dismissed it with a wave of her hand, saying that it was just an allergy.

Adrian had been welcomed into their home. He was seen as the hero of the day. The one who had saved their beloved daughter.

Adrian and Sage had stayed with them only for a night or so. In that time, Adrian had asked for Sage's father's blessing to allow his eldest daughter to live with him. Her father, John, had agreed. With John's blessing, the two lovers had left to live in a grand old home Adrian's mother had left him.

"This is the first time since her death that I have set foot in this house," Adrian had confided to Sage upon the entry of the old, but still well preserved, home.

"Really? Why?"

"Too many memories of her, I suppose. Every nook and cranny of this house reminded me of Mother. I guess I just wasn't ready for that. Then, I went to live with Father, willingly that time. I did some very bad things, in my past. Then, it was a Belmont who saved me. Her name was Sonia."

"How many women have you been involved with?"

Adrian, who had been walking into the entry hall of the enormous home, glanced over his shoulder at Sage…which caused him to run straight into the door frame. Sage laughed. Adrian cleared his throat as he turned fully toward her.

"Serious relationships, you mean? Only Sonia and Maria. But, my dear Sage, you must remember that this is over nearly four centuries," Adrian said in a half-pleading tone.

"Of course I remember. I just wondered."

Sage had laughed at the relief that had passed over his features. Now the couple lived happily, not much happening in their day-to-day lives. Life had been overall uneventful.

It came to pass that one day that their peace was to be disrupted once more. Adrian was sitting in the sitting room, reading, and Sage was out in the garden, as it was a bright and sunny day. Sage stood as she heard hoof beats coming up the cobblestone path. She was wiping off the dust on her dress as a messenger carriage rounded the corner and started up the path.

"Good morning, fair lady," called the coachman.

"Good morning," Sage replied, approaching him.

"I have a letter for Sage DeLouis. Are you she?" he asked.

"Yes. Might I inquire who the letter is from?"

"Yes. It's from a John DeLouis, I believe."

"Father?"

The coachmen reached into a bag of letters beside him and withdrew hers. He handed it to her and said, "That'll be all for today, Miss."

"Thank you," Sage said as he directed the horses to turn about. He then descended the garden path.

Sage turned and began to make her way back into the house. The letter was definitely from her father. She recognized the scrawl on the envelope, which read, " To: Sage DeLouis. From: Her father, John DeLouis."

As she entered the house, she broke the seal on the envelope and pulled out the letter. She began to read as she rounded the corner into the sitting room, in which Adrian looked up at her as she entered. Sage gasped once she finished reading.

Adrian stood. "What's wrong, dearest?" he asked.

Sage looked up at him. There were tears in her eyes. "Listen," she said softly. She began to read the letter aloud. "_My dearest girl, it is with a heavy heart that I inform you of what has come to pass. Your mother, my darling Carol, has died. Her cough was worse than what she led us all to believe. According to the doctors, it was a disease that began to fester itself in her lungs, they estimate, over a month ago. It is at the request of myself and your sister, Iris, that you come as soon as possible to see us. With the greatest love and sorrow, your father, John._"

"Oh, Sage…" Adrian said, wrapping his arms around her as she began to sob on his shoulder. "We'll leave as soon as we are packed."

Sage nodded, pulling herself away from him. "I'll get started right away," she whispered.

"Let me help," Adrian said, and she nodded once more.

The couple made their way upstairs to pack their clothing. Then, once that was done, Adrian readied the carriage out in the barn. He climbed in the drivers seat as Sage loaded into the passenger area.

"Yaw!" Adrian cried as he urged the horses forward.

Sage sat silently, throwing up prayers as they headed into the forest in which she used to call home.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, I know, sucky way to end a first chapter. But I needed to end it there because I have a small shock planned in the next chapter. So, did you like it? Please R & R! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Did you like the beginning? I hope so. Btw, there's going to be a whole underlying plot to this that I just couldn't find a way to put into the summary. I stink at summaries. Anyhow, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2 

It was nightfall when they arrived at Sage's former home. The lights were burning in the window, and her mother's garden thrived. All looked well…except for one thing.

Sage exited the carriage as Adrian jumped down from the driver's seat.

"Do you smell that?" Sage asked, grabbing his arm as he began to get down their luggage.

He stopped short. Taking in a deep breath, he turned to her.

"It smells like alcohol. Beer, or ale, perhaps," he said.

"Something's not right. My mother never allowed alcohol of any sort into her home. Not even for healing. She used only the herbs she grew. That smell does not belong here. Leave our things, Adrian. Let's go see what's wrong," Sage said, and Adrian followed without protest.

Without knocking, Sage pushed open the front door. The sight that greeted her was not a pleasant one. Empty barrels, smelling to high heaven of ale, littered the ground, not to mention the glass mugs that accompanied them. Adrian and she exchanged quick glances. Sage then advanced farther into the home. She quickly found her father, passed out on the floor in the sitting room.

"Oh, God! Father!" she cried, going to him. She began to shake him. "Father, are you all right? What's going on here? Where's Iris?"

John's eyes fluttered for a moment, but then shut again. Sage growled with frustration. Adrian bent down beside her.

"I'll stay with him. You find your sister," he said. Sage nodded, then rushed upstairs.

"Iris! Iris, where are you?" she called.

As she neared the end of the hall, she heard a feeble voice respond, "Here."

Sage turned into the large bedroom that had been formerly hers. Her sister, dressed in a simple black stitched dress, sat in one corner of the room. Sage approached her. Iris's long blonde hair was down about her waist, and her clear blue eyes were filled with tears.

"Iris? What's wrong? What's happened here?" Sage asked, sitting in front of her sister.

The eleven year old threw herself upon her sister. "It's Papa. Since Mama died, he's been drinking that vile creation Mama hated. I'm so glad you're here, Sage!" she cried.

Sage gently pushed Iris back, so that she could inspect her more closely. The girl's left eye, she now saw, was surrounded by a large black bruise.

"Iris! What happened to your eye?"

"It was Papa. He said that I…offended him by looking like Mama. He's been doing that ever since she died. That's why I'm hiding up here," she said. Then, a pleading look in her eye, she added, "He's just grief struck, Sage. Don't blame him! It's not his fault!"

Sage stood, pulling Iris to her feet as she did so. She was angry, angry that her father would take something like this out on his youngest girl.

"But it's not your fault either, girlie. You shouldn't have to suffer for his grief," she said. "Pack a few things, then we're going downstairs."

Meanwhile, Adrian had dragged John's limp body to a chair in the sitting room. He had also brought some cold water for him. Propping the drunken man up in the chair, he lifted the small bucket of water over his head. He tipped it and allowed it to flow out over him. John awoke with a start, anger etched all over him.

"Who the hell is waking me up?!" he yelled, slurring his words slightly.

"Sir, it's me, Adrian," Adrian said, backing away to give John room to stand.

John, pushing up on the couch, stood. "Adrian?" he asked. "Yeah, I know you. You're the bastard that's gonna break my little girl's heart!"

He tried to take a swing at Adrian, but the half-vampire easily stepped out of its way.

"What do you mean? I would never break Sage's heart," he said, catching the man as he started to fall.

"Let go of me! Yes, you would! You're…what do they call it? I can't remember! Anyhow, it means that you're going to live forever!"

"Immortal?"

"That's it! Yeah, but my little girl won't. And you'll leave her, when she's old and gray. And, because of that immortal bit, you probably won't want to give her any children. Yeah, you'll leave her old and alone."

"I love Sage, John. I would never do anything to hurt her," Adrian said, but he seemed not to hear him.

"Yeah, and you'll be constantly putting her in danger..."

"I will not. Sage is perfectly safe with me."

John heard him that time. "Oh, yeah," he said, "just like that Maria girl was safe with you."

Adrian had had it. He picked John up by his shirt and pinned him up against the wall.

"The only thing that is saving you from my fist in your face is that fact that you are Sage's father. I love Sage, believe me. I would never do anything to put her in danger," Adrian growled.

John looked down at him with wide eyes. "Put me down!" he said.

"Adrian!" came Sage's voice. He immediately dropped John.

Sage approached Adrian, carrying a bag with her. Iris followed her.

"What did he do?" Sage asked.

Adrian, who seemed relieved that Sage was not angry with him, replied, "He swung at me…among other things."

Sage lifted an eyebrow at him but asked for nothing further. Instead, she gestured toward Iris. When she spoke again, it was to her father.

"Daddy, Adrian and I are taking Iris with us. When you prove you can deal with your grief in a better way, we'll bring her back. For now, we're leaving. Let's go, Adrian," she said.

Sage, Adrian, and Iris turned and left John behind as they loaded into their carriage and left.

* * *

End Notes: I hope everyone liked this. A bit of the underlying plot shined through. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! Please R & R! Bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I hope everyone likes the story so far. Well, here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! Oh, and, sorry for the long wait. I kind of lost my path of this story, as well as a few others, but hopefully, I'm back on the right track.

* * *

Chapter 3

It was a quiet ride back to the home of Sage and Adrian. Well, quiet except for the despairing sobs of Iris. At one point, Sage signaled Adrian to stop the carriage, where she then climbed up beside him. They started off again, leaving Iris in the cabin to cry herself into sleeping--which is what Sage figured she had needed to do.

"What did you mean, Adrian, when you said 'among other things'?" Sage asked once she was sure her sister was sleeping.

An owl hooted in the distance, and Sage yawned, as if her body had just been reminded of the time of night.

"It was nothing, Sage. Don't trouble yourself with it, dearest," he said, glancing only briefly at her.

She shrugged. They rode on in silence for a while with nothing but the night birds' hoots keeping them company. In the cabin, Iris made a small moaning noise in her sleep. She hadn't woken, and Sage smiled.

"Please," Sage said, suddenly thinking of her sister, "tell me what he said. Was it of Iris, or maybe of Mother?"

"Neither of them, Sage. Do not worry yourself."

"Adrian, I don't know if I'll be able to trust my own father enough ever again to return Iris to him. Is that okay? That she stays with us, I mean?"

"Of course it's okay. I fully understand."

"Then tell me what he said."

"What does that have to do with us keeping Iris?"

"Well, if it was something about our family in any way, shape, form, or fashion, I think I need to know it. Iris may need to be told of it--"

"It had nothing to do with Iris. It had to do with me," Adrian said suddenly.

Sage arched her eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"He said…well, the gist of it was that I would never make you a dhampire."

There was silence again. This time, they could hear the sound of an owl swooping to catch a mouse.

"Well, would you?" Sage asked.

"Would I what?"

"Turn me into a dhampire…and why would he say something like that?"

"He said it because he thought that my being one would put you in danger, and that I might hurt you, and so on."

"Well, I know you'd never hurt me, and I know how to deal with danger, but…you didn't answer my initial question. Would you do it?"

Adrian stared at her. "Why do you want to know?"

Sage looked off into the distance. They were coming up on their house now. It was just around the next bend.

"Well, what if I wanted to be one…you know, later. What if I wanted to be with you, literally, forever? This, of course, after our children…"

Adrian looked away. He muttered something, but Sage didn't catch it.

"What?"

"I said that I wouldn't do it," Adrian stated firmly.

"What? Why not?"

"Sage, my soul is cursed because of what I am. I didn't have any choice, however. You do. And I will not give my curse to anyone…especially to one that I love."

"What about us, though? I _age_, Adrian. Are we going to have children?" Sage said, leaning forward as their house came into sight.

"I don't know, dearest..."

Her eyes widened. She didn't know what to say. Instead, she just sat back against the carriage. After a moment, when the house had gotten even closer, Adrian said, "Look! There's someone on our doorstep!"

Sage squinted her eyes to see. Sure enough, a young man with short, dark hair and a whip strapped to his side, stood as the carriage pulled to a stop outside the house.

"A Belmont," Adrian said, hopping down from the carriage. He turned to help Sage down, but she was already off. Iris was also awake and was poking her head out of the carriage door.

The man gave a very formal bow. "Adrian Farenheights Tepes, I entreat you to listen to my plea," he said. "I am Terence Belmont, grandson of Richter Belmont, and I am in great need of your help."

"Then let's go inside. We'll listen to your story there," Sage said, as she showed him the way in, trailed by Iris and Adrian.

* * *

End Notes: I've been gone a while from this story and it shows! This was so lame! Please R & R anyway! Thanks so much! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Thank you ever so much for everyone's kind reviews! I hope to get this story moving along a bit. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4 

The four of them were seated now, all with warm tea in their hands. Terence wasn't drinking his, simply staring down into it, and Iris was greedily gulping hers down. When she had finished, Sage chose to speak.

"Terence, what brings you to our doorstep?" she asked.

He swirled the tea in his cup for a moment before answering. "I am ashamed to ask for help in a duty that should just be my own. However, I am still young in my blood, and my father was injured last fall."

"How old are you?" Iris inquired. Adrian raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing.

Terence seemed put off by this random question. However, he answered it kindly.

"I'm sixteen. And how old are you, dear child?"

Iris scoffed at the term he had used to address her, but also answered politely, "I have just recently come upon my twelfth year."  
"Excuse me, but…what seems to be the problem?" Adrian interrupted.

"Oh, sorry, sir. Well, you see, it appears that there are those who are trying to resurrect Dracula before it is his time," Terence explained.

"The Dark Priest Order?" the dhampire inquired. Terence shook his head.

"No. Dracula's vampire lord, Orlox. No one knows why, but Orlox wants Dracula resurrected. He's already brought back Castlevania."

Iris gave a theatrical gasp. Sage sighed.

"How can we help?" she questioned.

"Please, I ask for the two of you--the heroes who vanquished Dracula last year in the place of my father--to accompany me, train me, guide me, and help me defeat Orlox before Dracula is brought back," Terence said, standing and bowing.

Sage and Adrian exchanged quick glances.

"We'll help," Adrian said.

"But, what about Iris?" Sage said. "We can't take her with us, and we can't leave her here."

"But, Sage, I want to go. I can help. I've been practicing magic while you were away. I'm not very good at using it for an offensive means, but I can heal real good with it! Please, let me come!" Iris pleaded.

"We absolutely cannot leave her here by herself. However, if she comes with us, she'll be protected at all times," Adrian reasoned.

"No. She's not coming. It's too dangerous. We can't guarantee her safety," Sage argued.

"Please, Sage and Alucard, I know the dangers of Castlevania, although I have never experienced them. I am in desperate need of both your help. Allow Miss Iris to come, and I will be her protector," Terence said.

Iris raised her nose at this. Sage found herself sighing again.

"We don't have a choice, do we?" Sage said.

"No," Adrian replied.

"Can I go?" Iris said, clasping her hands in a pleading, hopeful way.

"Yes," Adrian and Sage said in unison.

Iris let out a gleeful shout. Sage rested her forehead in her hand.

"When do we depart?" Terence asked.

"Immediately. The ladies can sleep in the cabin of the carriage. We'll start gathering supplies. We'll camp in the morning," Adrian said, standing.

"Adrian, I'll go gather some supplies too," Sage said.

"No, go with your sister and rest in the cabin. You've both had a rough night of it," he said considerately.

Sage was not pleased with this, however. She took hold of Iris by her shoulders and led her out to the carriage in a huff. When the front door had shut, Terence turned to Adrian.

"I hope that I'm not the cause of your lady's anger?" he asked.

"No, Terence. I think I am."

* * *

End Notes: Okay, short, I know, but I like where I ended it. I've got big things planned to happen in this fic. I've just got to sort them out first. Anyhow, please R & R! Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5 

Sage had refused to sleep. Instead, she allowed Terence and Iris to rest in the cabin while she rode with Adrian. Iris hadn't been happy with that arrangement. She barricaded Terence to one side of the cabin with threats of hexes if he tried to cross to her side. The young Belmont had huffed and said that he was "a better gentleman than that." Adrian and Sage had found this argument--which had lasted from the time they had left until they finally tired themselves out--amusing.

Sage and Adrian did not speak to one another. Both feared that the other were angry with them. In Adrian's case, he was right.

Finally, the sun rose. Adrian found a place in the woods that had seemed to be untouched by the evil magic of Castlevania. A lovely brook that looked as though it came right out of a fairy tale.

"Perhaps we should wake Terence and Iris. We need our rest too," Adrian said lightly. He was trying to get a smile out of Sage. It just wasn't going to happen.

"I agree," she said, hopping to the soft, forest floor. She rapped on the cabin door. "Wake up. We're setting up camp."

Sage stepped back to allow the door to open. Terence was the first out.

"Thank God. Here, let me set up camp. Adrian and you may rest, dear lady," he said quickly, walking to the horses.

Iris climbed out next. "I'll water the horses," she said. "You two sleep. You both look like you need some quiet time."

"_I'll _water the horses. You gather some supplies. Herbs or something," Terence said, undoing one of the horses' harness. Iris rushed and undid the other.

"We used to have horses. I know what I'm doing!" she insisted.

"She's right, Sir Belmont. Let her help," Sage said. Adrian gave a short laugh from somewhere beside her.

Terence blushed. "Yes, milady, but please, it's just Terence."

Sage nodded and climbed into the carriage, followed closely by Adrian. He shut the door as she tried to get comfortable.

They laid beside each other in silence, but just for a few moments. Finally, Adrian sighed and turned toward her.

"Sage, why are you angry with me?" he asked.

She turned and looked him in the eye. She seemed to be searching for something. Finally, she sighed also.

"I'm not sure how to answer that, dearest," she said, sincerely.

"Is it…about my decision?" he said.

"What decision?"

He turned away from her. "Not to turn you…into a dhampire."

"Something like that. But there's so much more to it," she said, pulling him back around. "I just don't understand. I mean, I understand your viewpoint, but what about mine? I'm mortal, Adrian. Mortal women look forward to certain things in their short lives. Love, children, family, togetherness. I love you, Adrian. I want us to be together. I want children, eventually. Not anytime soon, I'm still too young, but one day. I want my own family."

"But what kind of family could I give you, Sage? I refuse to turn you. So, if we were to have children, I would watch all of you grow old and die. It will pain me enough when that day comes for you, but to watch my children die as well…I couldn't bear it," he said plaintively.

"But if you were to turn me, one day, our children might inherit our immortality. We could be a family for as long as we wish. I just want that, a family. A husband who loves me and children to care for," Sage said.

Suddenly, Adrian's eyes grew dark. "I will _never_ turn you, Sage. That is the end of this discussion."

"No, it is not! Adrian, think reasonably, what is the point of our love if we have to cut it short?"

But he would not respond to her. He rolled over until all she could see was his back. With a huff of disbelief, Sage put her back to him as well.

"It sounds like they're arguing," Iris said, as she petted one of the horses.

She was staring off in the direction of the carriage. She looked as though she were disturbed by something.

"What do you think they're arguing about?" Terence asked.

Iris shook her head. Suddenly, Terence placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at it at first with contempt, but then her features softened.

"I'm worried about my sister, Terence. When we--my family, that is--heard that she had fallen in love and had been saved by the son of Dracula, we were overjoyed. But…Daddy had his doubts. He loves us both, despite what has been shown. He doesn't want us hurt. But now, because of what happened, I feel like Sage is the only one I have left. I need her. I can't lose everybody," Iris said, tears welling up in her eyes.

The young Belmont smiled down at this troubled girl.

"Sage is strong, Iris. Adrian and she defeated Dracula! I think she'll be all right, whatever the problem is," he said, retreating to watch over the horses once again.

Iris followed Terence with her eyes. She smiled but hid it from him. He was annoying one, that Belmont, but…maybe he wasn't _so_ terrible.

* * *

End Notes: Happy birthday to me! Today (March 8) is my birthday! My present to me is…finishing this chapter. I like it, don't you? Well, let me know. Please R & R! Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad that you are enjoying this fic. I hope that the last few chapters haven't been repetitive of each other. Now, to maybe get to the point of the story.

* * *

Chapter 6 

It was Iris and Terence that guided the horses during the day. After hearing that muffled argument between Adrian and Sage, they had both decided that the sooner they got to Castlevania, the better--oddly enough.

And as the fates would have it, they arrived at the looming, cursed castle just as the sun had set in the distance. Terence stopped the carriage a few feet away from where the drawbridge would land. Adrian stepped out of the carriage just as the young Belmont reached the forest floor. Both men turned around to help the ladies. Iris agreed to let Terence lift her to the ground. Sage, however, was more stubborn. She pushed away Adrian's offered hand with the back of her own and got out of the carriage.

"So, this is Castlevania," Terence said, not sure if he meant the statement or was trying to prevent an argument.

"Yes, my birthplace," Adrian sighed.

"It is too soon to be here again," Sage said, drawing her hands about her shoulders.

"Sister, I do believe any time one is here, it is too soon," Iris sympathized.

The group nodded as a whole at this statement. Finally, Terence sighed.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go," he said.

"Uh, Terence?" Iris said.

The Belmont turned. "What?"

"We're waiting on the drawbridge, Terence," Adrian said. Sage couldn't help but giggle at the tinge of red that seemed to fill the young man's face.

"Will it drop on its own, or do we have to make it?" Iris asked.

"The drawbridge drops twenty minutes after sun set. So, on a guess, I'll say we at least ten minutes left to wait," the dhampire explained.

It wasn't even ten minutes. The drawbridge fell, striking the ground with a loud thrash, which caused Iris to jump.

"Well, let's go," Sage said, leading the way into the castle.

Iris, who had gotten at the end of her group--behind Terence--started to look around and above herself quickly.

"What is it?" Terence asked.

"I don't know. It just feels like we're being watched," she said as finally she crossed the threshold into Castlevania.

…………………

The young girl did not know just how right she was. They were indeed being watched. The deathly pale, bald, purple-armored vampire known as Orlox sat on the throne that belonged to Dracula, a foggy window-like object floating before him. In the midst of this fog was a clear image of the troupe that had come to foil his plans.

"Show me Sage," Orlox ordered his foggy looking-glass.

It obeyed. It closed in on Sage just as she looked toward the ceiling of the castle. Orlox smiled. He remembered this one all too well. The trouble that she and Adrian had caused him and his Master was extraordinary. Orlox sat back in the throne and remembered fondly the smell of her blood. Oh, how sweet it had been! The vampire inhaled deeply through his nose, as if hoping that the scent was still in the air.

Of course, it was not, and Orlox sighed in disappointment. But it did not matter. The air would soon be filled with the scent of blood again. _But from which?_ Orlox laughed aloud. Why should he pick only one? _Why not all?_

"Show me the entire group again," he commanded.

It obeyed. _Yes, the entire group shall bleed._ However, Orlox had something special planned for one of them.

"I shall see you again, Sage. Never fear," he muttered as he watched the young woman place a protective arm around the youngest of the group--her own sister. "Never fear."

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so how did you like that? I hope it was okay. Alright, I recently had some major Star Wars inspiration, so I'm going to be dividing my time between this fic and the sequel to one of my Star Wars fics. I'm also going to try and finish one of my Harry Potter fics that only lacks one or two chapters. But, I shall return to post again on this one soon. Until then, please R & R! Thanks! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Thanks everyone for being so patient with this story. I don't know why this continues to amaze me. You were, after all, patient with the last story's unfolding plot as well. Anyhow, I'm hoping to get some action in this chapter. I've finished the Harry Potter fic I spoke of in my last chapter. And, my Star Wars sequel is doing better in reviews than I thought it would. Anyway, enough with this. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7 

"It hasn't changed," Sage observed as she and her group entered the Alchemy Laboratory. "I thought it was supposed to change every time it was awakened."

"Not every time. Just most of the time," Adrian replied, inching slowly toward her.

Iris was trying to suppress a laugh. The first time she remembered seeing Sage and Adrian together, she thought theirs a perfect love story. Now, she thought of them as an old married couple who couldn't agree on what type of vegetable to serve with supper. Terence seemed to share her amusement. Their eyes met behind Sage's and Adrian's. Iris let out the beginning of a giggle, stifling it by clamping a hand over her mouth. The young Belmont smiled a dashing smile and put a finger to his lips.

"Is everything all right?" Sage asked over her shoulder.

Iris didn't trust herself to speak. So, instead, Terence answered.

"Just fine," he said.

Looking up at Adrian, the two youngest could see a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Did he find the same thing they did funny? Somehow, Iris doubted that.

Suddenly, Sage stopped in her tracks. All smiles disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Adrian asked.

"Ssshhh! Don't you hear that?" she whispered.

The group fell silent. Then, like a dog smelling a rabbit, Adrian seemed to pick up on the sound. Holding one hand behind him, to signal that the two women and Terence were stay put, he advanced slowly forward. He stopped at the corner and drew out his sword.

"What…?" Iris whispered, but Sage put a gentle hand over her sister's mouth.

Terence was now unfurling the Vampire Killer. Sage now stepped forward, removing a dagger from the folds of her dress.

"Iris, get down and hide somewhere," Sage said.

"No. I came here to help," Iris protested quietly.

"You came here to heal. Terence, stay close to her."

The Belmont nodded and moved so close to the young girl that she could feel the cloth of his shirt against her arm. Suddenly, from around the corner on which Adrian stood, there came a loud, unbearable screeching noise. Iris, Sage, and Terence clamped their hands over their ears while Adrian just seemed to ignore this ungodly sound. Then, there was a light on Adrian's face…and it was getting increasingly brighter.

"Adrian, watch out!" Sage cried.

Adrian dove out of the way just as a huge fireball hit the ground that he had once stood upon.

"Oh my God!" Iris cried as the dhampire quickly put out a small flame on his coat before leaping back to his feet. "What is it?"

"A gaibon," Adrian said simply.

Sure enough, no sooner had the words left his lips, a large, thick-skinned creature screeched around the corner, firing yet another ball of fire at them. This time, the whole group had to move out of the way. Sage and Iris jumped to the right as Adrian and Terence jumped to the left. The men and Sage were on their feet again, lunging at the demon. It let out another foul screech. This time, it was only Iris that covered her ears.

The demon dove at Sage, but she caught its leg with her dagger. Discolored demon blood fell down upon her.

"Sage!" Adrian called, leaping up to run the demon through.

But it had changed its method of attack. Instead, it dove away from its attackers…and snatched Iris up in its claws.

"Iris! Iris!" Terence yelled, running as the demon started to fly away.

But Sage, in this moment, was faster than anything the demons of Castlevania had seen. She propelled herself off a bit of rubble that was in the floor and caught the gaibon around its shoulders. She drove her dagger into its shoulder. It screeched again and dropped Iris. Terence leapt into the air, catching the girl around the waist and twisting so that his back hit the ground with her on top of him.

"Sage! Let go!" Adrian yelled to her, running to attack the escaping demon. It was heading toward a window along the top of the wall.

Sage did as she was told, but the demon had regained its speed. As she passed the demons clawed feet, it caught her arm. She stabbed and stabbed at its leg, but it seemed to just shake it off.

"Sage, no!" Adrian yelled.

"Sage!" Iris cried as she and Terence sat up, the young girl in the protective arms of the Belmont.

But it was too late. The demon flew the window…and was gone.

"Noooooo!" Adrian yelled as he fell to his knees.

Iris and Terence seemed to be in shock. As Adrian wept bitterly, the two just sat in shock.

* * *

End Notes: Was the weeping too much? Gee, poor Alucard just can't seem to hold on to a girl, can he? Next chapter is Sage's point of view and I have a few things planned for the rest of this story. I hope you liked this chapter. Please R & R! Thanks! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Alright, now, for one of two chapters I've been longing to get to!

* * *

Chapter 8 

Somewhere in the flight, Sage had lost consciousness. Now, as she was slowly regaining it, she realized that she was in a room that was brightly lit with a large fire. She was laying on something hard and flat. Running her hand along the unknown surface, she deduced that it was a very long table. Sitting up and looking down at it, she saw that she had guessed correctly.

_Oh, no. I'm not dinner, am I?_ She thought.

As if he had heard her thoughts, an all-too familiar voice answered her.

"You're not going to be eaten, Sage."

Sage looked to a far corner of the large, rectangular room. Out of the shadows stepped the grim figure of the vampire lord, Orlox. She jumped to her feet and started to back away as he advanced upon her. Then, to her great despair, her back hit solid wall. Looking around, she could see that there were no exits. How had she gotten in here?

"Look up, dearest," Orlox said, still coming towards her.

She did. The doors to the room were right near the ceiling…far out of any human's reach. Perhaps if she could fly as Adrian could…Adrian!

"Adrian, Iris, Terence! Where are they? What have you done with them!" Sage demanded, stepping toward Orlox.

He laughed. "They are still within the castle, but far away from here, I'm afraid. They are just fine. Don't you remember?" the vampire smiled, taking a seat at the long table.

Yes, that was it. After the demon had grabbed a hold of her, they had flown out the window, leaving the others behind unharmed. Sage sighed. That was good news, at least.

"So, why am I here?" she asked of Orlox, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Please, my dear. Sit and rest. I'm sure that the flight with gaibon was uncomfortable."

He was motioning to the chair next to him. However, Sage took the seat furthest from him.

"That doesn't answer my question. What am I doing here? And why did that demon grab my sister?" she demanded.

Orlox laughed again. Shaking his head, he answered, "My dear, that was just to get your attention. I want nothing to do with your sister. She has nothing in her that could interest one such as myself."

"And I do?" Sage asked, tapping her foot impatiently on the marble floor.

"Why, yes. You're the only sacrifice to have ever escaped from my Lord Dracula and myself!" Orlox exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air.

"Hmm. Big deal."

Sage turned her head away from him. She heard him scoff, and his chair being pushed back. Suddenly, she felt a cold hand under her chin. Orlox pulled her head toward him so that he could look into her eyes. He stared at her for a long moment. Finally, Sage slapped his hand away.

"What do you want?" she asked, standing.

Orlox smirked at her. "Dearest…now I see your problem," he said.

She turned her back to him. "I don't have a problem," she huffed.

She could feel his cold stare on her back. She suppressed the urge to shudder. Ye gods, I wish he'd stop staring at me, she thought. Then, making her jump slightly, he put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back toward him. Now she was all but leaning on him. With his free hand, he pulled her hair away from her neck and tucked it behind her ear.

_He's going to bite me_, she thought franticly. She tried to pulled forward, but he wouldn't let her. Leaning forward, Sage could almost feel his cold lips on her ear.

"He won't turn you, will he?" Orlox whispered into her ear.

Adrian…he's talking about Adrian…

"No."

She didn't know why, but she was whispering too.

"I will, dearest. I can and will give you that immortality that you crave," he whispered again. Sage could've sworn they were swaying.

Then, abruptly, she snapped back to herself. She elbowed herself out of his grip and whirled to face him.

"No. He…I'm sure…has his reasons for not turning me….Surely," she muttered, not meeting the vampire's eyes.

"Really? Oh, I doubt that..."

"You don't know him!" she screamed at him.

Another laugh. "Dearest, I know all about him. Would you like to?"

* * *

End Notes: Yeah, I know. These chapters just seem to get shorter and shorter. But don't worry. In my opinion, the story is getting better. I hope you liked this. Please R & R! Thanks! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! Now, please enjoy!

* * *

_I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on  
Until I'm sure that you've been shown  
That I can be trusted walking with you alone  
Owoooooooo _

_Little Red Riding Hood  
I'd like to hold you if I could  
But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't_

--Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs, "Lil Red Riding Hood."

* * *

Chapter 9 

"We have to find out where that demon went!" Iris exclaimed, trotting to keep up with Adrian and Terence.

"I know," both men replied.

"But how?" she continued, now breathing quickly with the effort.

Adrian stopped. When he turned to face her, Iris's eyes filled with tears. He looked worried. In fact, he looked sick with it. And if _he_ was worried…what did that mean she should feel like?

"I don't know, Iris. This castle is huge. To be quite honest, all we can do is hope that Orlox keeps her alive as bait. It's harsh, but…" Adrian said, running a hand through his hair.

"But…but…he's…a--a vampire! They don't do that sort of thing! They only kill!" Iris protested, then gasped.

The reality of her own words hit. Finally, the tears spilled over. She turned her back on the men and stood, her arms wrapped about herself, crying.

"Iris," Terence said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't lose her too!" the young girl cried.

"We won't, Iris. Orlox, I'm sure, has something planned for Sage…something that requires her being alive. I mean, she escaped from him before."

Adrian walked around to kneel in front of the girl. Putting a hand under her chin so that she would look him in the eye, he smiled at her.

"We'll get her back. I promise," he said.

Sniffling, Iris replied, "Don't make promises you aren't sure you can keep."

The dhampire's eyes widened at this. Terence, equally as shocked by this statement, turned Iris gently around into his arms.

…………………

"What do you mean?" Sage said, slumping back into her chair. "What could you possibly know that I don't?"

"Is that an honest question or sarcasm?" the sickly looking vampire asked.

She considered this. After all, even she wasn't sure. She hated the thought of asking someone else other than Adrian about his own life story. It seemed as though it were backstabbing. However, there again was the fact that Adrian would not turn her, even though he claimed love. Did Orlox truly know something that Adrian wouldn't tell her? Or was it all a ruse?

Sage looked up at the wicked creature. He was smiling in a way not unlike a hungry predator would. Glancing at her own feet, she asked, "What do you know?"

The smile widened. Then, it disappeared and turned, shockingly, into a look of sympathy.

"Honestly, dear, I'm shocked and disappointed that young Alucard would not tell you…" he said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Just get on with it…"

"You're a strong woman, Sage. But I dare not tell you myself. It is understandable if you would not believe me. So, instead, I'll ask you to go to the Library--I'll transport you there myself--and look up Sonia Belmont. You'll find your answers there. But, to make sure you don't run from me, I'm putting this necklace on you. If you try to leave the Library, It'll bring you back here," Orlox explained, clasping a simple gold chain around her neck.

Sage stood. She closed her eyes and nodded. When she opened them again, she was standing in front of the ancient Librarian. The old man stood from behind his desk, utterly shocked.

"Well…my dear Sage…I never expected to see you again. This is certainly a pleasant surprise!" he said, his arms opening wide, as if to hug her from afar.

"Please," she said. "I need all that you can give me pertaining to a woman named Sonia Belmont…especially if it mentions Adri--"

And Sage stopped. She looked back at the Librarian's oaken door, thinking. Then, finally, she finished her sentence, revising the last part.

"Especially if it mentions Alucard, dear sir."

…………………

Two hours later, Sage had already poured through one of the two records that the Librarian had found for her. Now, halfway through the second one--a journal written in Adrian's own hand--she paused. Not but two minutes ago, she was reading of Adrian's adventures while he loyally served his father. But now…now her beloved was describing his love for the enemy of his father. The young woman destined to destroy Dracula. Sonia Belmont. He was falling in love with this woman. _Had_ fallen in love with her.

Adrian's journal told of how Sonia destroyed Dracula, and how he had left the castle, relinquishing the servitude of his father. He and Sonia spent days and nights together. Finally, the journal told of something that Sage could've never guessed. She could feel the angry tears build up in her eyes and spill forth onto her cheeks. Suddenly, she felt Orlox's familiar cold hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and seeing him, in this moment, not as the cold, evil creature, but rather as a comforting figure. Someone who understood her anguish.

"Trevor Belmont," he said. "Alucard's son."

* * *

End Notes- Okay, how did you like it? I know that I'm probably boring you to death, but I'm going to tell you the story of how I named this fic. You see, it came the time to write the sequel to Beauty and the Dhampire, but I couldn't think of a decent title. And so I sat down with SlinkyAndTheBloodyWands to brainstorm. She suggested Little Red Riding Hood. I said, sure, that'll work. But the more I thought about this story line and the fairytale itself, it didn't fit…not really. Then, one morning going into homeroom, I found myself humming the song "Lil Red Riding Hood" from which the above quote is from. It was perfect! Anyhow, you guys can wake up--since I've bored you to sleep with this--and review! Thanks! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"My offer still stands," Orlox said kindly.

He was now sitting on the table before her. Sage didn't reply. She had too much on her mind to form words. The vampire smiled.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts. I have some things I need to be doing, but if you should wish to return to my quarters, merely step outside the bounds of this library. I'll see you soon."

And with that, he stood and disappeared. Sage, however, was still staring at the spot he had been sitting at. In fact, she was staring so intently at it that one might think that she was trying to memorize the natural pattern the wood made.

A son? How could he? How could he not _tell_ her? Did he think that she wouldn't understand? Then again, what was to understand? He had loved Sonia, given her a child. That was understandable.

But with that thought alone, she knew that was not what truly bothered her. She couldn't give a damn about him having a son some hundred years ago. No. That wasn't it at all. She gave a damn because it had been a gift of love…to allow that child into this world.

Sage now found herself wondering if Sonia had asked Alucard, for she could not think of him as "Adrian" for the moment, to conceive a child with her. If so, had she used love as an argument? Even still, if all that was true, he had given in. They had had a son.

Hadn't love been her argument?

Wasn't that enough?

…………………

Iris and Terence had now fallen behind Adrian. The young Belmont was still trying to comfort Sage's sister. He was walking with his arm about her shoulders as the young girl let her tears fall silently to the ground.

Adrian, meanwhile, was busy contemplating all that had gone wrong already. Sage had been taken captive and only God knows what was happening to her now. Iris obviously thought that he couldn't save her. How Adrian regretted now not telling Sage his real reasons. Or at least, the full extent of his feelings.

Then, suddenly, Iris let out a cry of surprise. Adrian looked up.

"Orlox," he hissed.

The sickly looking vampire smiled viscously at the group.

"Where's my sister, you bastard? What have you done with her?" Iris screamed at him.

Orlox was floating high above the group, now laughing down at them.

"Iris, watch your language," Terence said, rather sheepishly, as if he feared the girl would make an outburst like that toward him.

Adrian had immediately placed himself protectively in front of the Belmont and Sage's sister. With a half-smile on his face, he said, "You heard the girl. Answer the questions."

"Sage is perfectly safe. She's in my quarters. But, I do believe that you are letting her abduction get in the way of the bigger picture…"

"What do you mean?" Iris asked.

"Dracula's resurrection…" Terence said, as if he only suddenly remembered.

"Precisely, young Belmont. Even as we speak, the Dark Order are beginning their chants to reawake him. I suppose that leaves you with a choice, Alucard. Stop your father before he can even be resurrected…or save the girl. Which will it be?"

And with that, he vanished.

"We're saving Sage," Iris said before anyone else could speak. "We can fight Dracula once he's awake. Right now, that monster has my sister!"

"I agree," Terence said, smiling at her.

Adrian merely nodded.

…………………

Sage was now back in Orlox's Quarters, awaiting the vampire's return. She had come to a decision while she had been in the library. Abruptly, the vampire appeared before her, causing her to give a slight start.

"Oh, my dear! I didn't mean to frighten you!" he said kindly.

Sage stood from her seat at the end of the long table. "I've made my decision," she said.

"And?"

"I…accept your offer."

* * *

End Notes: Okay, there are only two more chapters left in this story. How did you like this? Please R & R! Thanks! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"You accept? Wonderful!" Orlox said, clapping his hands once together.

"I'm tired of waiting for Alucard to come around to my way of thinking. I want to be immortal…to be a vampire, instead of a dhampire," Sage said, looking down at her feet.

"Fantastic!" Orlox said, elatedly.

Sage looked him in the eye. She seemed to be searching for the words to form her next statement. Finally, she sighed.

"What is it, my dear?" he asked, coming to put his arms about her shoulders.

"It's only…what will become of my sister? I have to think of her as well…"

Orlox seemed to give a small growl, but when Sage turned to look at him, he was only smiling. He gently turned her about to face him. He slowly slipped his hands up from her shoulders to hold her face.

"You don't have to worry about her anymore, Sage…" Orlox said, still with that enchantingly creepy smile.

"Yes, I do!"

"No, dear…listen to what I'm saying…once you are turned, the world is yours. You don't have to care about or for anything you don't want to."

"But I want to care about my sister!"

"Now you do, but wait until you're turned…"

"That's not going to happen, Orlox!" cried a voice from above.

Jumping to the ground, with Terence and Iris safely wrapped in his arms, was Alucard. Orlox growled in such a way that reminded Sage of a starved predator. He whirled her about and gripped her shoulders so tightly that she had to try hard not to cry out in pain. Alucard let Iris and Terence go so that they could stand at his sides. Terence had already drawn out his family's whip, while Iris was doing something Sage had not seen her do yet. Little red magical energy balls were gathered at her sibling's hands, awaiting her command. Orlox held Sage tighter still.

"How did you get here so quickly?" he hissed.

"You forget, vampire, that this is my father's castle. I have ways of maneuvering around it quickly if I must," Alucard said, slowly unsheathing one of his many swords.

Orlox chuckled. "Well, you're too late, Master Alucard. Your dear lady has chosen to be turned!"

"What?" cried Iris, taking the smallest of steps forward. Terence glanced quickly at her. "That's not true! Sage, tell me that's not true!"

But Sage was staring at her sister. Instead, she turned to Alucard.

"A son? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, rather despairingly.

Alucard's eyes widened. "No…Sage…you don't…" he said quietly.

Sage was staring at him rather coldly now. From behind her, Orlox was smiling.

"Sage, don't do this…please…" Iris begged.

"Too late," Orlox said, as he forced Sage's head to one side and bit deeply into her neck.

Even Sage had a shocked look on her face. Orlox drank quickly, until the moment when Sage's eyes closed, then he shoved her at Alucard.

"No!" shrieked Iris.

The magic at her hands turned quickly from red to black. She hurled them at the unsuspecting vampire. He was instantly incinerated.

Then all attention was on Alucard and Sage as he was laying her gently upon the ground.

"Sage…Sage…no, please," he muttered.

Sage opened her eyes weakly. Looking up, she saw him over her and said, "Adrian," as she smiled.

"Sage, I'm sorry," he said, tears now falling. "I should've told you about Trevor. I'm sorry. But it was all a mistake, dear. We never meant to have a child together. I'm sorry…I'm sorry I drove you to this…"

But Sage had feebly placed a single finger to Adrian's lips.

"I…didn't mean for this to happen…I didn't want to be turned…"

And with her other free hand, she withdrew from one of the inner pockets of her dress a stake. Adrian picked it up and stared incredibly at it.

"Take care of Iris," Sage muttered, seemingly to no one in particular. She then let out a shuddering gasp and closed her eyes.

* * *

End Notes: How did you like that? It's not done yet, though! Please R & R! Bye! 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- Okay, this is the final chapter in this fic. I hope everyone has enjoyed it. I do have a one-shot planned that will officially wrap it all up. Thanks for all your kind reviews!

* * *

Chapter 12 

"Sage!" Iris immediately began sobbing. "Sage, no, don't leave me!"

Terence found himself once again with his arm around Iris. However, it didn't stay there long. She shoved herself out of his comforting grip and pulled Adrian away from Sage.

"I can heal her!" she said, placing her hand over her neck. "I know I can!"

Iris closed her eyes and began to chant. When she had finished and pulled away her hand, Sage had still not awakened. Iris was still in tears, but now she was bent over the body of her sister. Suddenly, there was a rush of air. The trio looked up.

Dracula was standing over Iris and Sage. In a fit of rage, Iris launched herself over her sister's body and toward the Dark Prince, beating on his chest.

"It's your fault, you monster! If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't even be here!" Iris screamed. Then, with no effort whatsoever, Dracula restrained the girl. "Let me go!"

"Father! Don't you dare harm her!" Adrian cried, standing.

"I'm not going to harm this little one, son. And you can put your whip away, young Belmont," Dracula said, handing Iris over to Terence.

"What are you doing here?" Adrian asked as Dracula bent over Sage's body. "Get away for her!"

Dracula held up a finger to silence Adrian. Then, with a slight smile, he said, "She's not dead. Not yet, away."

"What?"

The dhampire picked Sage up from the ground and pressed his ear to her heart. His father was right! It was very, very faint, but her heart was still beating!

"How do I heal her?" Adrian was now asking his father. "Tell me, please!"

Dracula laughed. Shaking his head, he said, "We've always been fools, you and I."

"What are you talking about?"

Kneeling down to look his son in the eye, Dracula explained.

"We've always let the women we've loved die. And why? Because we've never wanted to curse their innocent souls with our tainted blood. But honestly, have we ever listened to them? No. Lisa asked me to turn her once or twice. I wouldn't do it. I know for a fact that Sonia, Maria, and Sage have all asked you to turn them. Now, don't be a fool this time, son. Make her a dhampire. Don't lose her."

"No…I can't…" Adrian protested looking from Sage to Dracula and back.

"He's right," Terence said, and all looked to him. "Why should you lose the one you love? Turn her, I'm sure Iris will agree."

Iris nodded slowly.

"But…"

Dracula shook his head. "Your blood is only half tainted. Therefore, she will only be half vampire. Just…let your blood flow down her throat. It will work."

Adrian reached back to where his sword lay, forgotten, and slit his wrist on it. Propping Sage's head up, with her mouth open, he looked away as he fed her his blood.

At first, nothing happened. Then, without warning, Sage's eyes flew open, and she began to convulse violently.

"What's happening?" Iris screamed.

Sage had latched on to Adrian's wrist and was now drinking deeply.

"Part of her is dying. This is natural," Dracula explained. Then, after a few moments, he added to Adrian, "That's enough, son. Pull your wrist away."

It took a great deal of strength to accomplish that task, but when it was done, Sage gave a great gasped, then fell peacefully back against Adrian.

"She'll be fine now. She just needs to sleep for a bit," Dracula said, standing. Adrian did as well, Sage lying in his arms.

"Why did you help us?" Terence asked now, suspiciously.

"A bit late for that, isn't it?" Iris whispered to him. The Dark Prince laughed.

"My Dark Order immediately informed me about what was transpiring as they were awakening me. And I had the strangest dream as I began to refill my body…" he said, in an almost dreamlike voice.

"What about, Father?"

He laughed. "No…I don't think I shall share it, son. For now, take your beloved and your friends and leave here. I'll cause no trouble now."

With a wave of his hand and a muttering of a few words, a whirling mass of color appeared in a nearby wall.

"It will deliver right outside the castle where your carriage is. Now, farewell," Dracula said.

Adrian allowed his father a rare smile, then was the first--along with the sleeping Sage--to step into the portal. Then, Terence went. As Iris was about to enter the portal, she stopped. She glanced over her shoulder, back at the Dark Prince. What she saw was surely something she would never forget as long as she lived. Dracula was smiling upward at the ceiling of the castle. Then, he brought up to his chest the stake that Sage had dropped. Iris gave an inaudible gasp as she watched the infamous Dracula, with the most serene smile she had ever seen anyone wear, drive the stake into his own heart.

…………………

Outside, Adrian had lain Sage inside the carriage. It had been pulled back some because as soon as Iris had stepped through the portal and landed on the ground at Terence's feet, the castle had begun to collapse. The two youngest of the group were now sitting in the driver's seat watching as the rubble fell and the sun rise.

Then, a groan from within the carriage. Terence and Iris both turned to look as Adrian reached inside the carriage. Blinking just as a newborn animal does, Sage stepped out of the carriage.

"Sage!" Iris shouted, throwing herself down to her sister.

"What did I miss?" she laughed, hugging Iris.

"Sage, dearest, there is something that I must tell you. In order to save your life I had to…" Adrian began tentatively.

But Sage flashed him a glowing smile. "Make me a dhampire? I know…I can…I can feel the change," she said, looking at her own hand as if she had never seen it before.

"Well, how do you feel?" Terence asked.

"Fantastic, thank you, Terence."

"And now that you're nearly indestructible, what do you want to do?" Adrian asked, smiling back. Iris had now climbed back up to where Terence sat.

"Well, I must take care of Iris, and--" But Iris cut her sister off.

"Come off it, Sage. I know you've always wanted to travel. Why don't you and Adrian do that?" she said.

"But what about you?" Sage asked, concerned.

"She can come and stay with me," Terence said, placing an arm around Iris. "My family will love her."

Iris smiled. "Then it's settled. Now, let's get back to the village. I have some packing to do…and so do you!"

"Fine, but I'm driving, "Adrian said, playfully shoving Terence out of the way.

Iris and Sage laughed as the young Belmont lost his balance and fell sideways out of the seat. Then, Sage loaded Iris and Terence up in the carriage and hopped up beside Adrian. Right before he could start off, she gave him an impassioned kiss.

The horses just instinctively began to move toward the village. With a half-smile, Adrian asked, "So, where would you like to travel to first?"

* * *

End Notes: So? What did you think? I hope Dracula's appearance wasn't too random. I also hope that these last two or three chapters don't seem too rushed…I'm trying to clear off some fanfics so I can start some new ones. Please R & R! Thanks! 


End file.
